


Strike first, Strike hard, No mercy

by TristenCalewoodStillnight



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Beauxbatons, Child Abuse, Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Cobra Kai Dojo, Durmstrang, F/M, Fights, Gen, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Past Violence, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Triwizard Tournament, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristenCalewoodStillnight/pseuds/TristenCalewoodStillnight
Summary: Cuando Hogwarts se une para el Torneo de los Tres Magos se convierten en los anfitriones. Ninguno esperaba a Iván Volkov ni lo que traería consigo."Ustedes magos ingleses, son una vergüenza" una risa ronca escapó de su garganta. "Creyéndose mejor que los muggles sin ser tan diferentes a ellos. " Miró con ojos oscuros a la multitud.Ojos abiertos como platos, rostros enrojecidos de ira, puños apretados."¡Vamos! Los reto." Volkov abrió los brazos con la burla pintada en su rostro. Esperando que alguien de un paso adelante y cuando nadie lo hizo suspiró."¿Qué propone, Señor Volkov?" La voz de Madame Laurie, tan suave como era casi pasó desapercibida."Un pequeño torneo, nada más" sus jadeos sorprendidos lo hicieron sonreír. "Qué sus jóvenes demuestren de lo que están hechos.Los suyos contra los nuestros.""No tenemos tiempo para esto." "Es completamente ridículo." "Hay cosas más importantes..."La sonrisa de Volkov se hizo más grande con cada murmullo. Los estudiantes detrás de él se veían más presumidos con cada segundo."Así sea" Albus Dumbledore declaró. "Diga sus términos."
Kudos: 1





	1. La llegada de Durmstrang.

**Author's Note:**

> -Crossover HP x Cobra Kai  
> \- AU! Ambientado en los años de Tom Riddle en la escuela.  
> -Torneo de los tres magos y peleas escolares incluidos.

La escuela de magia Durmstrang se enorgullecía de practicar todo tipo de magia. ¿Luz? Eso es fácil ¿Oscura? No hay problema.

Ser una escuela conocida por ser predominantemente oscura no era malo para el negocio.

Sin embargo pese a todo no era lo único en lo que destacaban. En Durmstrang se enorgullecían por sobre todo por su estilo de combate.

No sólo usaban magia, ellos usaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en sus batallas. Así es como la reputación de invencibles había llegado.

Sabían de la incapacidad de los magos de vivir sin magia, ellos se aprovecharon de eso. Los magos tenían la molesta tendencia de utilizar la magia en absolutamente todo, desde lavarse los dientes hasta para llevar sus libros.

Los magos ingleses, por ejemplo, eran como lisiados con muletas. Les quitas su varita y son esencialmente inútiles. Era bastante triste si lo piensan.

Es por esa razón que no dudaron en restregar en las caras de todos sus habilidades de combate. En su entrada al país extranjero.

Corrieron, saltaron, hicieron volteretas y usaron sus bastones para intimidar. Sabían cómo se veían y sabían lo que sus presencias mostraban.

Y cuando los asombrados murmullos terminaron y las bocas abiertas se cerraron pudieron irse a sentar. No dudaron en caminar hasta la casa de rojo y dorado. 

Durante las próximas semanas todo fue aburrido. Las personas desagradables, los horarios tediosos y las lecciones monótonas.

No había acción, no había movimiento. Todos simplemente se sentaban sobre sus traseros perezosos y anotaban en sus pergaminos.

Todos eran aburridos como el infierno. Entonces se alegraron cuando Iván Volkov intervino.

Esa mañana el aire era más denso y las personas en el castillo lo sabían. 

Hirschfeld y Lundström habían decidió molestar a un niño pequeño con corbata amarilla. Empujándolo contra las paredes, susurrando amenazas vacías en sus orejas y tirando su mochila.  
Cuando unos mayores se acercaron a poner orden y fueron brutalmente golpeados es que empezó el lío.

Eran como hormigas, sin destinguir entre amigo y enemigo y guiándose por el olor extranjero.

Idiotas. Todos ellos.

Entonces el problema ya no era solo de tres, era de seis y luego catorce hasta que rodaron y se toparon con los enfurecidos ojos de los profesores.

Sin embargo el director estaba ahí, los iba a sacar como siempre lo había hecho.

No lo hizo. En cambio había mirado con ojo crítico las heridas menores en sus rostros para luego aplaudir con orgullo causando enojo en sus contrapartes.

Entonces habían discutido, mientras una mujer joven los curaba murmurando por lo bajo.

De repente un profesor intentó atacar físicamente a Volkov y los dos más cercanos se lanzaron para detenerlo, causando la risa del director de Durmstrang.

Todo frente a los asombrados estudiantes ingleses. Los extranjeros estaban acostumbrados a las demostraciones de su director.

Un golpe seco de un bastón había parado la pelea con éxito.

"¿Podemos discutir en otra ocasión lo que pasó?" La estricta profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Galatea Merrythought fue la que habló. Parecía imponente con ambas manos sobre el mango del bastón de madera, frente en alto y hombros hacia atrás. -Debemos hacer el anuncio a los estudiantes.

Y todo fue un torbellino desde ahí.

Se perdieron los insultos apenas velados de las corbatas amarillas, la caminata incómoda hacia el Gran Comedor. Definitivamente no se perdieron el aire sospechoso de su director.

Entonces se habían sentado en la mesa roja, no esperando las miradas hostiles de sus anfitriones ni la sopa de tomate que escurría hasta sus prístinos zapatos.

Derek Lundström se había levantado primero, empujando al transgresor contra la mesa y sujetando su cuello con fuerza

Por otro lado Lukas Hirschfeld había empujado con rudeza el pecho de la persona detrás de él y con los ojos dilatados de rabia dijo:

"¿Esto te parece divertido, estirado? Te mostraré diversión." entonces había dado el primer golpe, rompiendo su labio.

Lundström había empezado a golpear la cara del desafortunado muchacho rubio con agresividad. Probablemente había estado esperando toda la semana alguien con quien dejar salir todas sus frustraciones.

Habían querido intervenir dos adolescentes con placas en sus túnicas pero fueron derribados con facilidad con una patada.

El pandemónium estalló y pronto olvidó todo lo que sucedió, pero la escena principal se repitió en su cabeza.

"  
¿Director Volkov que significa esto? - gritó la voz del director Dippet con enojo.

Esperando que su grito se hiciera notar y se detuviera la pelea. No fue así.

Ensuciando los pisos de hogwarts con sangre debido a peleas infantiles, Merlín.

"Señor Volkov, no voy a permitir que mis estudiantes sean golpeados por vándalos que..."

"¿Vándalos? ¿Así es como llaman los ingleses a los campeones?" cuestionó "Mis estudiantes están arrastrando por el suelo a los suyos" su grueso acento resaltando.

Miró con una ceja enarcada la pelea y suspiró.

Entonces miró a los niños lastimados, sangrando y con la ropa hecha jirones. Chasqueando la lengua, su cabeza negando con evidente incredulidad.

"Ustedes magos ingleses, son una vergüenza" una risa ronca escapó de su garganta "Ninguno se ha esforzado de verdad en la vida.  
Agitando su sucio oro, golpeando a sus sirvientes, escupiendo en la cara a los muggles nacidos; agitando su posicion en los rostros de todos. Creyéndose mejor que los muggles sin ser tan diferentes a ellos. " Miró con ojos oscuros a la multitud.

Por primera vez había visto fuego, una patética llama y estos estirados ingleses querían apagarla.

Habían luchado como muggles y tenían el descaro de intentar verse dignos, verse como si fueran más.

Encontró ojos abiertos como platos, rostros enrojecidos de ira, puños apretados.

"¡Vamos! Los reto." Volkov abrió los brazos con la burla pintada en su rostro. Esperando que alguien de un paso adelante y lo golpeara como querían hacerlo, como sabia que querían hacer.

"¿Qué propone, Señor Volkov?" La voz de Madame Laurie, tan suave como era casi pasó desapercibida. 

Siempre astuta la directora de Beauxbatons había preguntado, con un casi invisible halo amenazador a su alrededor. 

"Un pequeño torneo, nada más" sus jadeos sorprendidos lo hicieron sonreír. "Qué sus jóvenes demuestren de lo que están hechos.  
Los suyos contra los nuestros." 

"No tenemos tiempo para esto." "Es completamente ridículo." "Hay cosas más importantes..."

La sonrisa de Volkov se hizo más grande con cada murmullo. Los estudiantes detrás de él se veían más presumidos con cada segundo. 

Tenían razones para serlo, dos estudiantes habían acabado con seis de lo suyos en menos de diez minutos.

"Así sea" Albus Dumbledore declaró. "Diga sus términos."

Y todo se había ido al infierno cuando los gritos explotaron en sus oídos.


	2. Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle era conocido como el estudiante modelo.

Era tranquilo, trabajador y educado. 

No era en lo más mínimo capaz de lastimar a una mosca incluso si lo quisiera.

No era del todo mentira, tampoco. Tom solía preferir a sus presas un poco más grandes, aunque ciertamente podía aplastarlos como moscas.

Así pudieron comprobarlo el chico Weasley y su secuaz cuyo nombre había decidido olvidar después de considerarlo inútil sin alguien que le diga que hacer.

Tom los atrapó infraganti intimidando a una Hufflepuff que se dirigía a la sala común cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Él no había planeado interrumpir (no era su asunto de todos modos, maldita sea) hasta que escuchó el revelador sonido de un cierre bajar y los sollozos aumentar.

No había pensando en las consecuencias de su breve episodio de locura, decidido a ignorar lo que pasó y fingiendo que solo fue un sueño producto de la mente sobrecargada de Tom y su necesidad de expulsar la tensión.

No fue lo más sabio, claramente.

La misma chica que salvó se encontraba frente a él ahora. Con el rostro rojo, jadeante e hincada pidiéndole (rogando) que se uniera a la farsa llamada torneo.

No la culpaba, de verdad. Había visto con sus propios ojos los desastrosos resultados del torneo patrocinado por Iván Volkov. También había visto como sus compañeros habían caído como aves con el ala rota, todos con los ojos abiertos y sonrisas descoloridas en sus rostros. Como si no hubieran esperado ser derribados con tal facilidad. Mocosos arrogantes.

Se había negado rotundamente a asistir luego de ver a un compañero de Slytherin ser golpeado contra las colchonetas. 

Entonces ella estaba aquí. Mirándolo con esos grandes ojos marrones brillantes y suplicantes mientras su dueña lanzaba una perorata llena de improperios a su persona luego de ser rechazada en su solicitud. 

"Por favor, te lo ruego" la niña rubia se paró frente a él no "Sé de lo que eres capaz. Yo-"

"No." La cortó abrupto "Tú no sabes nada." Dicho esto Ton emprendió vuelo, rodeando la figura paralizada de la molesta chiquilla y siguiendo su camino. Estaba doblando en la esquina cuando la escuchó:

"¡Te ví, Tom Riddle!"

Y como si Dumbledore estuviera pisando los bordes de su túnica apuró el paso (Tom no estaba entrando en pánico, no lo estaba) casi deslizándose sobre la piedra. Con los ecos de una premonición siguiéndolo hasta los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Pero no por primera vez se preguntó si había algo de razón en las palabras de la irritante chica.

"Eres el único que puede cambiar ese puntaje, yo lo sé y tú también lo sabes." 

.

No se habían vuelto a cruzar. Sin niñas molestas en su camino, su vida volvió a su rumbo y se olvidó del incidente.

Eso era una mentira, Tom nunca olvidaba. Le gustaba ignorar el problema cuando no podía hacer nada al respecto, eso era todo. 

Tom era de la opinión de que si no podías golpear al problema con los puños la siguiente opción era ignorarlo.

Simple.

Sin embargo de alguna manera pese a no verla más que en los pasillos o en clases (lo que de hecho lo había sorprendido porque la niña no parecía tener más de catorce años), sus palabras y su asquerosa mueca suplicante lo perseguía como una banshee anunciando una muerte.

Era ridículo. Tom no le debía nada.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella y su declaración de guerra? Porque así lo había decidido tomarlo. 

Ella era una amenaza y había algo en Tom, algo recóndito en su interior que clamaba por desquitarse. Por hacer que su sueño sea imposible de retomar, por hacer que se distraiga en clase y por hacer de su vida más difícil.

Amenaza. Amenaza. Eliminar. ELIMINAR.

Esa bestia que había arruinado todo en el pasado, que había sacado lo peor de él. Eran zarcillos oscuros y viscosos que trepaban e intentaban a toda costa salir y eliminar lo que se encontrará más cerca. Incapaz de separar al débil del fuerte y del malo del bueno.

Pero Tom nunca había creído en el bien o el mal. Incluso cuando la matrona del orfanato afirmaba, perjuraba que Tom era malvado. El anticristo, decía.

No era su culpa, Tom no iba a sentirse culpable por algo que no podía controlar.

Entonces tampoco pudo controlar sus extremidades ese día, no pudo evitar masacrar a esos niños que querían lastimar a la niña desconocida y definitivamente no pudo evitar que fueran llevados a San Mungo porque aparentemente Tom se había vuelto loco y puede o no haber lastimado los nervios de manera que ni siquiera una medibruja entrenada de escuela podía curar.

No debía porque sentirse culpable. Lo sabía. 

El aguijón en su cabeza se detendrá. Tarde o temprano.


End file.
